Preston Packard
Preston Packard is the secondary antagonist of Kong: Skull Island. He is a veteran soldier who leads the military group - the Sky Devils Helicopter Squadron - to explore Skull Island, an uncharted island in the Pacific Ocean. He is portrayed by Samuel L Jackson who also played Jules Winnfield, Elijah Price, Frank Tenpenny, Abel Turner, Roland Cox, Stephen, Richmond Valentine and Mr Barron. Kong: Skull Island Packard was in Vietnam when contacted by William "Bill" Randa, a Monarch representative to be the military escort to an unexplored island in the South Pacific, this when seeing the opportunity accepts the mission and prepares with his team. After crossing the storm to Skull Island, Randa gives them the green light to use the seismic bombs and map the island, this angers Kong and begins to attack the helicopters. He becomes filled with anger as he watched Kong kill his comrades. After he regroups with the remaining soldiers, he confronts Randa at gunpoint to tell him everything he doesn't know, he then swears to not leave the island before killing Kong and avenge his men. Packard heads towards the helicopter crash site that had the seismic bombs and where Chapman found himself, after a long walk for the search of Chapman are attacked by a giant spider, which kills one of the members, and later they manage to reunite with James Conrad and the remaining survivors. Valley of the Dead, where they were attacked by one of the Skullcrawlers, after the confrontation, during a heated and acrimonious discussion, and confirm Chapman had been devoured by the same Skullcrawler from earlier, Packard decides to go for those bombs with his team regardless and hunt down Kong. After having the seismic bombs, he ambushes Kong, who was reunited with James Conrad, later this activates the bombs attracting his attention, Conrad to seeing this decides to go towards Packard to stop it, Kong goes towards the place of the ambush had Packard who had previously thrown oil in the lake, after a face-to-face confrontation, Packard sets fire to the lake, thus burning and injuring Kong, who falls unconscious on the ground. Putting explosive charges and about to detonate them, Conrad appears and confronts Packard telling him that there were more things to worry about and Kong was not the threat, but after a brief discussion, the largest Skullcrawler, Ramarak, appears. Conrad with the other soldiers and the survivors run from the creature, while Packard stays behind, remaining determined to finish Kong, who has just awakened, off in a suicide bombing. Before he can detonate the explosives to kill off Kong, the ape crushes Packard to death with his fist. Trivia * Preston Packard is the first human villain in the MonsterVerse franchise, with the second being Jonah Alan. Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Delusional Category:Fallen heroes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Military Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Villains Category:King Kong Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Extremists Category:Honorable Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Mongers Category:Protective Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:On & Off Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Males Category:Obsessed Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Crazy villains Category:Murderer Category:Selfish Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Leader Category:Scarred Villains Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor